


A Plane, A Crash, A Death

by RainbowHoodGirl



Series: Jøsh Dear [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: All My Sons, Death, M/M, Ode To Sleep, Plane Crash, Plane Ride, Sad, Writing Prompt, im emo af, im sorry, read if you like to cry or like unhappy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHoodGirl/pseuds/RainbowHoodGirl
Summary: Everyone is told 10 minutes before they die that they will. Tyler was on a plane next to a guy named Josh when everyone panics at once. Tyler didn't get that message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be sad through and through.  
> Read All My Sons. Good book.

Tyler was only twenty-one, and he already had a traumatic experience of a lifetime. Quite possibly the most horrid and depressing and mournful and surreal plane ride ever.

Memories flooded back like a wave of the blue haired man who sat next to Tyler in the coach section on the fly back to Ohio. He could never forget his fluffy hair that was fading blue, the eyes that disappeared into slits above his smile, the red gauge earrings, nor the absolute anxiety and _terror_ that eventually swept over the guy's once happy face.

Tyler wanted to forget that last thing he remembered about Josh. But oh, that image was burned into his retinas forever. No therapy could ever help the nightmares he got now.

Happiness. Why did it have to turn into terror so quickly?

He whined, wiping the tears away as he remembered and grieved for the person he knew for no more than half an hour before the tragedy.

° ° °

"Hi!" Josh had said. "I'm Josh. Looks like you're stuck with me until we reach Ohio."

"I have no problem with that." Tyler said as soon as he met the eyes of this Josh fellow, who just finished stuffing his luggage into the cramped overhead compartment and discreetly produced a silver can from his hoodie pocket.

The guy wore a Grouplove hoodie and super tight black skinny jeans, eyes uniquely shaped like almonds and a smile that could cure all the hate in the world. Tyler gulped as he felt his face heating up. "But I'm warning you now I'll be badgering you to share some of that Red Bull of yours."

"Oh no, you're not getting any of this, boy." Josh shook his head and plopped down into the seat beside Tyler, which felt incredibly close since their shoulders were now touching. "This is _my_ reward for putting up with my entire band today before our tour ended for the year."

"You're in a band?" Tyler's voice was unusually raspy and hushed, maybe because he was just so incredibly tired after his concert performance that night. Not many people had showed up.

"Yeah, House of Heroes." Josh idly played with the can in his hand before snapping open the top. "But I'm just the drummer, so they don't really pay attention to me. They constantly ignore me and take me for granted."

"I wouldn't ignore you if you were my drummer." Tyler immediately told him, feeling sympathy that Josh didn't seem to get the respect he deserved.

For the first time, Josh looked up from his hands to gaze at Tyler directly, their faces barely a foot apart. He smiled, eyes lighting up. "So you're in a band too?"

Tyler nodded, excited because he knew where this conversation was going. "My drummer's leaving soon, which will leave only me left. I need someone new to perform with me."

"Are you already asking me to be your drummer?" Josh hadn't even taken a sip from his Red Bull yet and he was already intoxicated by the sweetness of Tyler's offer. "You just met me!"

Tyler definitely knew he was blushing now because of how happy he just made this attractive stranger he just met on a plane, and the plane hadn't even taken off yet. "Yeah I am, Josh."

Josh eagerly held out one hand to shake Tyler's, and it was official. Josh was now his drummer for....

"Twenty one pilots?" Josh repeated right after the flight attendant taught the quick safety rules and the pilot directed on the speaker to buckle up their seatbelts. "And we just so happen to be on a plane right now." Josh chuckled. "Where'd you come up with that name?"

"It's from Arthur Miller's play All My Sons." Tyler made sure his seatbelt was secure. He debated for a moment whether he should bring up what the main character's fault had caused, but he decided it didn't really matter. He didn't want to scare Josh because, well, they were currently on a plane. "The words just spoke to me."

"I see."

Within minutes, the plane was pulling out and making its way down the runway. When Josh took a quick sip from his Red Bull before the plane began to speed up, Tyler noticed his hands had started trembling.

"Dude are you okay?" Tyler reached to lower the can from Josh, taking it from his hands and setting it in the cup holder.

Josh clenched the armrests and pressed his back firmly against the seat, hardly noticeable that he nodded weakly. "Wanna know something?" He said quietly. "This is my first time on a fucking plane."

Tyler laughed at the way Josh looked so terrified. "It's okay. You'll just feel your heart compress into your back and then everything will be fine after that."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

° ° °

When they were finally up in the air, Josh had come very close to throwing up his Red Bull onto Tyler's lap before Tyler scolded him to get the sickness bag from the seat in front of him. Fortunately, Josh got it just in time before he threw up his guts mixed with the drink and what sounded like a full meal.

Tyler offered a water bottle to him after a few minutes of silence passed between them. Josh had a hand placed on his stomach as he tried to compose himself and his queasiness.

"You feeling better?" Tyler took off the cap and hovered it under Josh's lips.

"A little." Josh breathed and took the bottle for a sip. "Thanks."

"Want a pillow? I have one in my bag." Tyler didn't wait for Josh to answer before he unbuckled his seatbelt to stand and squeeze past him, pulling out the pillow he stowed in the upper compartment. He managed to get back in his seat and offer it out to Josh.

"You're seriously the best." Josh thanked him and secured it behind his head, letting out a contented sigh.

Tyler looked down at Josh's opened Red Bull can in his cup holder. It was still pretty much still full, forgotten right before the plane took off. "If I'm the best, can I have the rest of your Red Bull?"

Josh scoffed. "Sure. I don't feel like eating or drinking anything besides water anyway."

Tyler immediately took the can and drank a few sips. "Wanna know something?" Tyler leaned in close to Josh until his breath was grazing the other's ear. "Don't eat a three-course meal right before a plane ride if you have severe motion sickness."

Josh huffed defensively, still grinning. "I was hungry!"

Tyler snorted a response and the two dissolved into a fit of laughter. He liked Josh, his new drummer, so much already that he couldn't wait to play their first show together. They could start matching beats to new songs as soon after they landed in Columbus, and then Tyler could introduce Josh to everyone as his new friend/band mate. An idea flashed in Tyler's mind. He pulled out his phone and earbuds quickly from his pocket, deciding he wanted Josh to listen to some of his songs.

Just as he opened up his music library to hold his phone out and say " _Hey listen to this!",_ he stopped in his tracks when he saw Josh gazing down at his own phone.

Tyler frowned. Josh's expression had completely turned. As the blue-haired guy stared down at whatever he was reading on his phone, his mouth parted slightly and his eyebrows furrowed.

Tyler was about to tap him on his shoulder to ask what was wrong, when he noticed multiple passengers around them shifting uncomfortably. Some of the people stared up from their phones and started to look around wildly with scared eyes, while others began to chatter nervously to the people next to them.

"Josh?" Tyler asked quietly, getting a little spooked himself because he didn't know what the heck was unraveling. "Josh?" He shook the drummer's shoulder, which caused Josh to flinch and drop his phone in his lap, staring up at Tyler with terrified eyes. "Josh what's wrong?"

"I...I...." Josh struggled to form words, so instead he looked around the plane at the other panicking passengers in the cabin. "...I....T-Tyler." He sat back stiffly in his seat.

"Josh what's wrong? What's going on?" Tyler stared desperately at Josh for an answer. The cabin was getting louder and more hectic. Some flight attendants had emerged from the entrances to sternly ask people to stay in their seats and quiet down.

"Tyler...can I hold your hand?"

If Josh would have asked him that in the beginning when he first saw him, Tyler would have begged _"Yes! Yes! Hold them forever!"_   But now the words seemed heavy with anxiety, and it absolutely chilled Tyler to the bone. "I...of course."

Still looking forward, Josh took hold of Tyler's hand and breathed deeply, grasping it so tightly in shaky hands.

"Josh please tell me what's wrong." Tyler pleaded louder than he wanted to. "Everyone looks so scared."

Josh took another couple breathes before replying. "I just got the message."

Tyler's blood ran cold. "The death message?"

Josh nodded, biting his lip. "Ten minutes."

No words came to Tyler. The death message was sent via text, email, or phone call to tell you ten minutes before you die that you will. It's every person's worst nightmare to receive it if you aren't ill or expecting death at all.

Tyler's mouth hung open. He still held his phone, unlocking it quickly to check and see if he got a delayed notice about it. No new messages. "It's going to be okay." Though he didn't sound too convincing since his heart was beginning to race.

"No it's not." Josh's pained voice broke Tyler's gaze from his silent phone. "But I'm glad to have met you in my last minutes Tyler. At least we'll go down together.

"Josh, I didn't get the message." Tyler almost regretted to say, because Josh looked over at him with such a shocked and worried expression. This was so unfair. No one here deserved to die like this, especially Josh. He still looked so young, like Tyler.

"Why—" Josh was cut off by a rattle and one jolting shake among the plane, earning gasps from passengers all around.

One beep echoed coldly around the silencing cabin, and the pilot's voice sounded on the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We're experiencing some technical difficulties. Please remain calm and fasten your seat belts while we contact engineering. Cabin Crew, stow all loose items and take your seats."

And that's when hell broke loose everywhere, some people even erupting in screams and frightened shouts that they had less than ten minutes to live. Josh beside him shut his eyes closed and held tightly to Tyler's hand, while Tyler on the other hand began to panic himself because he _didn't_ get the death message.

"Josh!" He yelped. Josh shot open his eyes to stare at Tyler, but Tyler didn't exactly know what he wanted.

Worry engulfed Josh's eyes. "What?"

Tyler just shook his head. What was he supposed to do in this situation? "I just wish I could have known you longer."

"Me too." Josh murmured. "I was honestly stoked about the idea I was going to be a drummer for a two-man band." He smiled that smile of his that Tyler wanted to see for the rest of his life. "Why does it have to be like this."

Tyler just studied Josh's face, taking in all his unique features so he could remember the brightness he radiated. A picture would just remind him of sadness and heartbreak that he would live and Josh wouldn't, so Tyler kept his phone hidden. It didn't make any sense. How could he be the only one on the whole plane to not get the message? It scared him more than it should have, because he had no idea what to do or what exactly was going to happen to Josh and all these other people soon.

Breathing in and out deeply, he realized he was practically leaning over the armrest to get closer to Josh as an attempt for comfort.

"Tell me everything about you."

Josh's calm voice brought him back. Tyler stared at him, the way he just easily came to accept his death. He had looked so petrified no more than a minute before, but now the drummer just looked so depressed yet unphased as the plane jolted irregularly.

"That's not possible." Tyler rasped.

"Well, tell me things that band mates would eventually know about each other."

Tyler wanted to just spill out all the words at once about himself to Josh, and vice versa. Whatever he said now to him wouldn't affect their future, because they had no future now. So Tyler started before he had time to debate against it. "I know I would eventually tell you that you're the prettiest dude I've ever met and I'd ask if you wouldn't mind if I kissed the heck out of you?"

It seemed like more of a statement than a question to Josh, though his flushed face revealed no doubt he wouldn't mind that at all. "Cool." He swallowed.

"I-I'm asking." Tyler stuttered nervously. He was surprised with how quick Josh nodded in response, and they both dove in to press their lips together tightly like their lives depended on it, which it didn't. A hand touched Tyler's cheek, pulling him closer in as their kiss gained motion, and they slowly broke apart. It was short, but long enough for Tyler to realize he was going to be grieving for years to come.

The minutes dragged on after the kiss. Tyler wanted to do it again and again until their lips would fall off, but he and Josh decided to talk instead. It started off as testing the waters for knowledge about each other until they grew more comfortable conversating for a few more minutes like the kiss never happened, but that didn't last long. As those minutes ticked on, their breathing grew ragged when nervousness ate away at their stomachs. The people around them weren't feeling much better.

Tyler felt his anxiety crash over him in different waves as Josh kept talking to distract him, but he was interrupted by another shake in the plane that sent everyone's heads in a backlash. Josh tried to finish, but his shaking voice gave away his absolute fright. "I have a brother and two sisters. I'll be buried in Columbus. I love cats and white flowers. I have a pair of drumsticks in my bag—you can have one if you want!"

Tyler didn't even want to listen to Josh as he read out his will, covering his ears and shutting his eyes as he rocked back and forth in his seat, trying to mute all those panicked voices. The whole world seemed to be set on fast-forward now.

"Tyler!" Josh suddenly shouted, and Tyler uncovered himself.

The pilot's muffled voice said something like 'adopt the brace position in preparation for a crash landing'.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Josh!" Tyler wailed. As if all his sanity had left him, Tyler heard himself starting to yell and cry, and the last thing he was able to _hear_ was Josh yelling above him trying to comfort him and say it was alright, then told him to stay still and sit like a normal human that was about to die.

That didn't help.

Josh suddenly grabbed Tyler's wrists to push push him back into his seat. The last thing he was able to _see_ was Josh's absolutely terrified face shoving the pillow against him and mouthing something Tyler could no longer hear, all before the cabin was engulfed in darkness.

The last thing he _felt_ was Josh's calloused hand grasped within his own, and a final jolt that sent his frightened mind to sleep.

 

° ° °

The memory ceased and Tyler was left standing alone on the long grass that grew above Josh. He shifted his feet as he studied the words printed on his gravestone, only now realizing _Joshua William Dun_ had only been twenty-one years old too. Though unlike Tyler, Josh no longer had to worry about having any more traumatic experiences.

Tyler was unbelievingly the lone survivor of the plane crash. Apparently, and oddly coincidentally due to him mentioning All My Sons to Josh, the investigators came to the conclusion that the passenger plane had a number of faulty parts manufactured and installed. They had crashed not too far from the airport they departed from, Tyler waking up with the pillow Josh had thrown in his face, protecting his head just barely from crashing harder into the seat in front of him. He had already known Josh hadn't made it, so he refused to crane his head aside to check. It wasn't necessary, he just wanted to remember Josh for his crinkly eyed smile and fluffy blue hair.

"Hey friend." Tyler kneeled down, playing with the three items held securely in his hands. "Your parents finally let me take a look through your bag after I told them about how happy and then sick you'd been on the plane. It was sorta like a.... _bargain_ you could call it. To let me have something of yours if I told them something about you during those thirty minutes." Tyler smiled, despite the aching and shuttering pain he was feeling everywhere in his body. "They seemed to like it when I told them you basically traded your drink for my pillow, and so they gave me this, and I kept the other, like you wanted."

Tyler set one of Josh's Vater drumsticks that had been found in his bag onto the fresh grass before his gravestone, along with a white rose and a new can of Red Bull.

Tyler wiped away his streaming tears with shaky hands.

"Thanks for the rest of your Red Bull by the way. I owed you one."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other joshler fics on my account, including my current 16 chapter one <3


End file.
